Random Days on Earth and Beyond
by smash619
Summary: A bunch of Random stories about the characters of Dragon Ball Z No 1: Cell has finally achieved his perfect form... but he doesn't plan on destroying anything?


Random Days on Earth and Beyond

**Perfection**

Cell laughed as he absorbed 18 through his tail, Krillin desperately trying to stop him from doing so. As 18 disappeared up his tail Cell was suddenly enveloped by a bright light, as he was transforming into his final form, his... perfect form... Cell laughed again while Krillin sunk to the ground, palms in his face. Piccolo watched in horror.

"This is the end..." Piccolo murmured to himself. Cell looked at his newly formed body in Krillin's shiny bald head.

"Wow, I look awesome!" Cell happily shouted.

"You... You monster!" Krillin angrily sobbed, "How dare you absorb 18?!"

"Because I wanted to be perfect, wasn't it obvious enough?" Cell retaliated.

"Krillin!" Goku shouted. Get away from him, he's gonna blow you to smithereens!

Cell then put on a disgusted face.

"No, why would I want to do that?"

"Because you destroyed and killed many others before you."

"Hey! That was before I was perfect. Now I'm as happy as can be!" Cell chimed while spinning on one foot like a ballerina. "I don't care about you guys anymore, bye-bye!" And then Cell flew away from all the wreckage and massive holes in the ground.

"What... the fuck?" Vegeta laughed with one eyebrow raised.

"I think... We beat Cell." Goku slowly said.

"PARTY AT THE CAPSULE CORP!" Everyone cried out in unison.

And so everyone ran off, except for Krillin, who just stayed in the massive crater, still feeling sorry for himself, he then took one palm off his face and looked at it.

"It has been just you and me for the past 3 years, why should it be any different?"

Krillin then kissed his palm and said, "Let's go home."

Meanwhile at the capsule corporation everyone was already drunk on alcohol and the entire place was trashed. Vegeta downed another shot of Tequila and staggered over to Goku.

"H- Hey, Kakarrot."

"Yeah Vegetables?" Goku giggled before bursting out in laughter at his own retarded joke. Vegeta laughed as well, they were too drunk to care about anything else.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"What did you say Vageta?" Goku giggled again

"I said *hic* I love y-"

Just then Vegeta collapsed on the drinks table unconscious, all those drinks he had absolutely destroyed his Liver. But as a Saiyan he survived, he was near death so his Liver came back stronger and gave Alcohol the middle finger.

Goku the staggered over to Chi-Chi, who was just standing in a corner pouting with Gohan.

"Hey, we should like... Totally do it on the dance floor, like... right now. You know, just fuck it. Right there, right now."

Chi-Chi blushed, then covered Gohan's ears. "Goku! Your son's here, at least be more responsible."

"Chi-Chi don't be like that! Gohan can have some of the action as well!" Goku said, the smell of Alcohol literally pouring from him. Chi-Chi got out her frying pan, fuming with anger. She was about to snap and everyone who was half-sober knew it. Even the DJ turned down the music to hear what was going on. Silence dawned down upon everyone at that point, it was all down to Chi-Chi and Goku, one of these two would be standing at the end of this. And it was not going to be pretty.

"So... uhhhh…" Goku started. "Do you want me to do you with the handle of that frying pan or what?"

KER-SMACK.

Goku's body went down like a log of timber being cut down. The battle between husband and wife was over. The party continued as normal, except that Goku's unconscious body was lying next to Vegeta's.

"Do you have any eight's?" Android 17 asked.

"Go-fish" 18 replied.

As the two androids continued playing cards within Cell's stomach Cell was cruising cities showing off his new perfect form. Women swooned, men went green with envy (except for the gays, who also swooned.) Suddenly a short, fat man walked up to Cell excitedly and said, "With a body and face like yours, there's no way you belong out on the street with these people." The man said with a disgusted face. "How would you like to get into the TV business?

Cell's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Ummmm, okay, let's do it!

Yamcha woke up in his bed, he was a bit pissed that he wasn't invited to the party at Capsule Corp yesterday, but other than that, he was fine. He reached over to get his TV remote, laid back, and flicked on the TV. The warm light was on Yamcha's face before he knew it. He flicked through some channels before his eyes widened upon seeing an advert.

It was Cell, he was in monochrome. Cell looked at the camera for a second before walking through a long hall, the black and white Cell stopped when he came to a window, he looked out the window, he sighed heavily as he continued walking. The shot cut to him walking on the beach, alone. Suddenly he stopped, turned around to the camera, and said, "If only you could be like me, you can be..." Suddenly Cell's eyes half closed and he looked to the sand below him before looking back at the camera and saying in a seductive voice, "Perfect."

The screen suddenly turned black and a bottle of aftershave appeared. "Perfection, by Cell." A male voice said, then the advert ended. Yamcha was gobsmacked. He then got up and walked away from the scene, pretending what he just saw never happened.

**A/N: One down, many to go, if I get enough reviews on this I may be taking requests on other events, whether they be random and nothing to do with the storyline at all, or if they are actually canon. Thanks guys.**


End file.
